The Secret Saturdays: Fate
by Angel Maria Cloud
Summary: Well a new story to the fun of the show I like
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

the unknown girl

After the inevitable defeat of Argost. Which you all didn't see yet but can I say AWESOME!!!! Okay this starts in a time of peace. Zak is now 13. Fiskerton, Zak and Komodo were running around playing an odd game of tag. Oh well Fisk kept running on. He tripped. He looked back to see a girl but she was unconscious.

Fisk Picked up the girl and ran to the Saturdays home. Drew was in the kitchen when Zack came in. "Mom I can't find Fisk anywhere." Said Zak. "Keep looking Fiskerton must have just gotten better at hiding." Said Drew. Fiskerton carried the the girl threw the window and laid her on Zaks bed. Fisk ran down the stairs to Drew and begged her to come up to Zaks room.

Drew took a look at the girl who figured she'd be alright. Doc and Drew were led back to the location where Fisk found her. "Hmm.."Said Doc "What?" asked Drew "Apparently this girl was chased by some very large creature." said Doc.

Meanwhile****

The girl opened her eyes. "Hey there." said Zak. She jumped away. Her eyes began to glow. "Hey I can do that to." Said Zak making his eyes glow in return. She went closer to him and remained silent but smiled. "My name is Zak. Whats yours? Said Zak. "I....Idon't know." She said. Zak and the girl began to discuss their powers. She apparently was the same as Zak but with a more powerful version. Zack opened the window because it was hot as he thought. She made her eyes glow and in flew Zon.

Odd as it may be Zack was surprised. "Can you do anything else?" Zak asked opening a soda and holding one out for her. The soda began to float. toward her. "Nice." Said Zak. In about an hour Doc and drew returned to see Zak at aw of the girl making a soda can float. "Interesting." Said Doc. The can Dropped and she hid behind Zak and Fisk. "Come on out dear its ok." Said Drew.

She slowly crept out near Drew. "Now tell me everything you know about the creature that attacked you." Demanded Doc. "It's ok thats my dad." Said Zak. "Well sir for as long as I remember that thing and that Argost guy have been chasing me. Though I do not know why. I don't even know my own name." Said the girl. "Hey I got An Idea can I call you Will ? Since you willed that soda can to float." Said Zak. "Sure." Said the girl finally having a name. "Are you hungry Will?" Asked Doc. She nodded. "You'll be safe with us." Said Drew.

After a few days with the Saturday's Will became part of the family. She began referring to Doc and Drew as Uncle Doc and Aunt Drew. Drew and Doc also noticed a change in Zak. He was less of the adventurous kid we saw before. As Zak and Will grew together things changed in the cryptids near them. Zak noticed that Zon bowed to Will all the time. Then Drew found that odd thing.

One Day Drew brought home a box a chest that she couldn't open. "Okay Will try to use your power on it." Said Drew. "Wait there is some writing on it." Said Will dusting it off. "Wow Drew its a real puzzle." Said Doc seeing this odd language on the chest. "Only the queen or her heirs may open the box for the heirloom is the key." Said Will. Both Drew and doc were shocked at that because they knew she woulnd't joke around. "There is a key hole my powers won't work I tried." Said Will.

Drew and Doc were baffled trying to pick the lock. Zon took Will's necklace away and stuck it in the key hole. Will turned it. I light shot out and a ghostly figure Rose from it. "You child have a task. Find the Cryptid queen or your fate will be death." It said with an evil laugh. Will woke up screaming. Zak rushed Into her room. Calming her down after weeks of the same nightmare.

(And Thats chapter one dudes)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Where's Will?

Ok the gang on the W.I.T.C.H. Front were a little panic stricken because their leader vanished along with the beast that they were fighting. Matt had set out on his own to find the thing. Matts parents and grandfather heard from the girls that he was looking for will. Susan Vandom mounted her own search to find her daughter.

Weeks passed and the Will that was staying with Zak and the others was having a blast. She was quite content with the games she and Zack played with the others. She loved to hang with Zon more though. Her and Zon seemed to have an odd understanding of each other.

One day it was raining so her and the guys were watching TV. Zak noticed something he hadn't before a pink necklace. "Hey Will what's that thing?" asked Zak. Will on the other hand began to get a horrible headache. "I don't know." she said.

Zak and Will went outside. Then the beast appeared. Zak tried to control it grabbed the claw. It went to claw Zack but instead Will got in the way. Her arm began bleeding bad and she fainted. The beast left wearing a familiar regents mask.

The girls had no choice after they got wind that mat was found murdered to tell his grandfather what happened to him. "So Matt was a super hero?" Asked Mr. Olsen They nodded showing him minor versions of their own.

Susan Vandom after hearing about Matts death got in touch with an old friend of hers one she knew could find Will She knew Matt was not killed by human means she knew it was some kind of beast. Doc and Drew came he and fixed Will up a bit only to learn the beasts claw a small piece fell off and they analyzed it. There was a poison in the claw.

They were able to create an antidote easy. The beasts claw though was new to them. The following day Drew made an announcement. "I am having a friend over so doc you keep the boys busy and where is Zak?". "He hasn't left Will's side at all." Said Doc smiling. Which made Drew smile as well knowing that her son finally had a human that he would actually bother with. Zak was never good with others his age.

Drew opened the door. "Drew I know if anyone can help me find my daughter its you." Said Susan holding out a picture. "I already have Susan I was wondering who that little girl belonged to. Said Drew smiling noticing Susan had her ice sword with her. . Susan and Drew grew up together both alone in the world. They were like sisters. Both with powers only the monks could see.

"Can I see her Drew?" Asked Susan. "Sure but later Susan we must discuss a few things. " Said drew. They both sat down and Drew explained everything That has happened since Will has been here from the floating soda can to the poison and cure. "Well Sue in all this your daughter seems to have inherited the strange abilities you have." Said Drew leading Susan to wills Room. Zon was kind of perched on the bed. Komodo was curled up like a dog on the bed. Fist and Zak were both on either side of her in chairs.

"Susan this is my son Zak.." Said Drew. Susan Knew what they were. The others. Zon bowed to her. Susan bowed to Zon making Drew make a weird face. "What is it Susan?" Asked Drew. "Zon merely told me she has been keeping a good eye on her and I have her respect." Said Susan. Drew knew she could understand all animals. Drew also knew animals flocked to Susan.

"Well guys I know we live just outside Wills town so Zak you shall start school there when the summer is over." Said Drew. The next day Will woke up to a strange woman looking at her. A familiar face and a familiar room and Zon and the guys were there so she didn't question it. The other girls were at wits end. They finally decided to annoy the Oracle again. Last time he said he could not help them for even he could not find her.

So here they are begging the Oracle for help. "Please try again." Said Hay Lin. "I was just about to summon you all here. Truth is Will is with her mother now but from what I feel she is quite weak perhaps sick." Said the Oracle. He was confused himself weird things were beginning to happen.

The Oracles power also was weak. Something was wrong but what. "Zak who is this?" Asked Will. "She's your mom Will." Said Zak. Will sat up still tired. Still a little out of it. Susan looked at Will and smiled. Susan also knew the dangers of the power she had. The powers that Susan has were enough.

Susan hugged her daughter. Will hugged back still not knowing this woman but rather to make the one that Zak said was her mom happy. Susan knew this as well. The door bell rang and Susan came downstairs to find the girls. Susan figured they saw her bring Will in last night which is what the Oracle told them to act as if that's what they saw.

Susan led the girls to Will. But before letting them in the room she told them Will remembers nothing about anyone. "Could you girls watch her a little bit I have to go get a few things?" Asked Susan. "Sure." They said and they went into the room and that's when they met Zak.

"Will your mom told me about those girls they are your friends as well not just me." Said Zak. She smiled at him. Hay Lin got closer to Will. "Yeah its her alright." Said Hay Lin laughing. Will looked at them the heart glowed and floated off her neck and then the beast returned. This time Zak was ready for it but it warped them all to another world. It attacked another beast.

The one wearing Shagon's Mask was fighting a ton of them.

(to find out what is going on tune in to chapter 3.)


End file.
